Kurayami: Darkness
by Lady BlackDragonFire
Summary: An account on what the afterlife was like for one of the previously dead. And it isn't who you would think.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot. How depressing is that?

KURAYAMI: DARKNESS

I suppose you think picking flowers is silly. But, I have been to hell, and I remember what it was like there. Perhaps you would understand my infatuation with all that is beautiful in nature if you had spent all those decades in the grey abyss of hell. There are no flames and demons. No, it's just . . . mist. I would have allowed myself to be physically tortured endlessly for a glimpse of something other then my miasmic prison.

Gods, the mere thought of that place used to mentally rip me apart. It still does, actually, but only for a few seconds, instead of a few days. When I first saw fog again, it nearly killed me. I thought I was back in hell.

I can see that you are merely shaken by my confession. Perhaps I have not put enough detail into what all those years lost in the hazy shadows were like. Envision a flat plain that stretched from one end of the horizon to the other. It is endless, and the surface is so smooth, that not one grain of sand interrupts the level ground. Then there is the mist. It's entirely one shade of grey and always there. I could never see more then a few inches in front of my face. In that place, there is no sound and there was no feeling. I would scream non-stop for Gods only know how long and never hear any of it. Slam my fist and nothing happened. I could walk for hours, run for hours, and feel nothing. There was no pain, but I wished there had been. Pain would have at least been different. Everything was grey; there was no feeling, and there was no sound. However, what I am about to disclose to you next is possibly the worst part of this hell I was in.

I could have ended all of it.

It all could have ended if I had just said: "I am ready to move forward."

But I didn't.

Hell is nothing more then a gate between your former life and your new one. You aren't meant to dwell there long, but I did. I did it because if I had allowed myself to move on, then all my memories from my old life would have been destroyed. And without those memories, I would be unable to exact my revenge on the one who killed me.

Yes, it is odd that the one I plan to kill would keep me so close to his heart, but . . . he doesn't know who I am. When he killed me, we were both very different people, or should I say, demons?

You look shocked. I guess you weren't expecting this, were you? You thought I would never come back, didn't you? Well, you were wrong, little one.

What? Do you still not remember me? How typical of you to forget enemies believed to be gone. But, you also believed that hell was inescapable, unless brought back by a witch. I, of course, was not. You can tell because of this body I am in. It isn't at all like my old one. What happened, you see, is that I out waited the hell Gods. They got sick of my unwillingness to go, so they let me keep my memories. This is how I was reborn a human.

Still don't know who I am? Gods, you really are hopeless. No wonder you are the one lying here bleeding.

I was his last fling.

Now I see the fear in your eyes. Yes, it's me, the one who tried to kill your master all those years ago in a fit of hatred. But, he killed me.

Yes, try to scream, try to warn him. You're too far gone to do more then listen to me. And listen to me you will.

You're almost as bad as your master. He doesn't care for you at all. But you would have followed him to the ends of the earth anyway. He'll let you die, just as he let me die. That monster used us both, idiot. If he even cared the slightest for you, why isn't he here now? Why isn't he here to at least ease your passing?

Then again, maybe its better your beloved keeper isn't here. He wouldn't have even blinked at your death. I remember that you were there for my death. Gods, I hated you for just standing there, watching me with that ugly smirk on your face as I died. You turned on me as well. So, now I'll let you in on a little secret.

You have helped me kill your master.

Yes, with your passing I now have enough demon blood to finally regain my true form and avenge my death. True, your blood isn't sweet or powerful, but it was just enough for my needs.

Now the only question is when I should kill him. Tonight, maybe? What about right now? In a week? A month? Decisions, decisions.

Oh, you seem to be slipping away faster then I had hopped. How upsetting. Just let me kiss you softly on the forehead and spill a few more false tears. After that I'll return to that soulless bastard you have followed for so many years. And I'll kill him. Perhaps not today, but soon.

Your dislike for me was well placed. If only your master had listened. If only his first feelings of compassion not been for the one who is meant to kill him. Ironic, isn't it? I think it will make my killing him all the more sweet. For him to know the one thing he cared for, the one life he resurrected with that sword of his, wants him dead.

Goodbye Jakken. I hope you know that I will take your master by surprise when I kill him. I hope you know that his death will be beyond painful. I hope you know that he will be killed by what he thinks is the sweet little girl that loves and worships him.

This is goodbye from me Jakken. This is goodbye from Kurayami, your master's last whore, the demon trapped inside the body of a girl dubbed Rin.

This is goodbye from the one who will kill Sesshoumaru.

Lady BlackDragonFire: I'm unsure whether to continue, or leave the story as it is. What is your opinion?__


End file.
